


Girl's Toys

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Toy Story 3, Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Costume Kink, F/M, Gender Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbie and Ken play dress-ups and discuss gender normativity amongst toys.</p><p><b>Additional content notes</b>: Use of blindfolds in a semi-erotic context; very light D/S (and I mean <i>very</i> light! I am not *yet* the person who writes kinky Toy Story porn. Yet); costume play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Toys

‘Barbie?’

Barbie held Ken’s head still, preventing him from craning around toward her. ‘Hmm?’ She made one last adjustment to the scarf. ‘There – can you see anything?’

‘Nothing at all,’ Ken said.

‘Good. Now stay there.’ She patted his shoulder and walked around him, so that she stood between his knees. He turned his head to follow her, although the pink scarf blocked his view.

‘First – this has to go.’ A quick tug and a twist, and the tie came loose from his neck. ‘Bow ties are _not_ cool.’

‘Bow ties are cool,’ Ken said, somewhat sulkily. Barbie ignored him, and began stripping off first his jacket, then his shirt.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Ken caught her hand as she slid the shirt off his left arm.

‘Sure, honey,’ Barbie said. ‘Stand up so I can take off your pants.’

Ken did not stand up. Barbie stopped; it suddenly occurred to her that something might be wrong. She sat back on her heels, and then, realising that he couldn’t see her, she laid one hand on his knee.

He seemed to find it difficult to begin. ‘Do you ever… Barbie, do you ever wish I was more like GI Joe? Or like Woody and Buzz?’

Barbie considered that for a moment. ‘Sometimes… well, sometimes it seems like Woody was a better listener than you, Ken. But you’re way more fun. And _Buzz Lightyear?_ Puh-lease. Would Buzz Lightyear ever let me do this?’ She tugged Ken to his feet and stripped off his pants. ‘Buzz Lightyear’s been wearing the same space suit the whole time I’ve known him.’

Ken crossed his arms over his bare chest. ‘You don’t think I should be more like a boys’ toy?’

‘What’s so cool about boys’ toys anyway?’ Barbie turned away and began rifling through the clothing racks. ‘Hmm… what’re we going to wear today, honey?’ She pulled out a safari suit with one hand, and some sort of theatrical costume involving green tights and red pantaloons with the other.

‘Boys’ toys don’t care so much about clothes,’ Ken said. ‘They’re… I dunno, tougher. Cooler.’

Barbie dropped the pantaloons on the floor.

‘Boys’ toys,’ she said, slowly. ‘Are cooler than girls’ toys.’

Ken shrugged. ‘Maybe?’

‘I’m a girls’ toy.’ Ken didn’t say anything. He still couldn’t see her, behind the pink blindfold. Barbie stepped right up close to him, and poked him in the centre of his chest. ‘And I put you in a headlock, remember?’

‘Maybe that’s because I’m a girls’ toy.’

‘Remember Jessie?’ Barbie prodded him in the chest again. ‘She was a girls’ toy, before she came to live with Andy. _She’s_ ’ (another stab with a perfectly manicured fingernail) ‘the fiercest cowgirl in the whole West! And you know what? Woody and Buzz and Dr Porkchop and the Potato Heads – they’re _all_ ’ ( _stab_ ) ‘girls’ toys now. Are they uncool?’ Ken didn’t answer her. ‘Well, are they?’

Ken sighed. ‘No,’ he said, and unfolded his arms. ‘Guess not.’

Barbie smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. ‘Awesome,’ she said. ‘Now, are you going to let me dress you? Bet you can’t wait to see what I’ve picked out today.’

Ken gave her a shy smile, and spread his arms out. ‘Can’t wait!’

Barbie made quick work of the tights and undershirt, then laid out the tunic and pantaloons to pull on more slowly.

‘You know,’ she said, as she guided Ken’s foot into the first leg of the pantaloons. ‘Lotso was a girls’ toy, too.’


End file.
